


Radical Love

by CROSBYCE



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Sokai, kh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CROSBYCE/pseuds/CROSBYCE
Summary: "If you really love someone with all your heart, how far are you willing to go?"Disclaimer: This work may contain sensitive materials to some audience.*This work is set in Post-KH3 AU where all characters are over 18.Writer: justgfbgeekType: Dialogue (Theater)Genre: Drama, Romance, Angst, Hurt/ComfortSetting: Post-KH3 (spoilers ahead)Characters: Sora, Kairi, Riku, Terra, Aqua, *other KH characters (mentioned)





	1. Birthday Boy

-Day 0-

 

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY SORA!!!_

 

( _Everyone shouts out while Riku carries all the gifts for Sora and Aqua brings a tropical fruit cake with candles._ )

 

**Sora:** Wow! Thanks guys!

 

**Terra:** Now you have a big "two-one" number on your name!

 

**Aqua:** Congratulations. You're officially an adult now.

 

**Sora:** Oh, that's no problem. I'm still me.

 

**Riku:** Donald still thinks you're a man-child.

 

**Sora:** Yeah, he can rub it all on. I don't CARE! It's my birthday today!

 

( _Kairi is on the back, silently watching Sora while everyone is sharing cake slices and laughter._ )

 

**Sora:** (munching on the cake.) Hey, Riku. Where's Kairi?

 

**Riku:** I just saw her. Where did she go?

 

**Sora:** I see her-oh, never mind, that's Axel.

 

**Terra:** Haha. He HAS red hair. He and Isa can't get enough of frisbee, can they now?

 

**Aqua:** I still can't tell who's Roxas and who's Ven when they're together.

 

**Sora:** Just listen to their voice. Rox has a more grumpy voice.

 

**Aqua:** Huh. Guess I should try that.

 

( _Sora sees Kairi taking a walk on the shore all on her own. Sora puts down his cake._ )

 

**Sora:** I-I'll be right back.

 

( _Sora rushes to Kairi, who's sitting on the shore. She is in a gloomy mood. Sora sits next to her._ )

 

Hey. You're missing out on the party.

 

**Kairi:** I-I'm okay.

 

**Sora:**...Is something wrong?

 

**Kairi:** (sighing.) It's been four years since... we fought Xehanort. I still can't get over those moments.

 

**Sora:** You're right. It HAS been four years. But I got over it already. 

 

**Kairi:** I never got to apologize to you.

 

**Sora:** For what?

 

**Kairi:** For being so powerless. For making you go through all the troubles just to save me.

 

**Sora:** I'd do anything for you.

 

**Kairi:** I know, but...

 

**Sora:** Don't worry, I got nothing to be sad about. Darkness is gone, I saved you and... threw myself in Shibuya, but I came back. And for four years, nothing dangerous happened. So there. I'm happier than ever.

 

**Kairi:** (pause.) Sora. How much do you love me?

 

**Sora:** Uhh, why do you ask?

 

**Kairi:** I just wanna know. That's all.

 

( _Sora wraps his left arm around Kairi._ )

 

**Sora:** I love you with all my heart. You're my best birthday gift I could ever have.

 

**Kairi:** Can you promise me one thing?

 

**Sora:** Sure. What is it?

 

**Kairi:** Don't be too reckless all the time.

 

**Sora:** Oh, yeah... Sure.

 

**Kairi:** Always stay with me.

 

**Sora:** (teasing.) Hey, that's TWO.

 

**Kairi:** Hehe. Oops.

 

**Sora:** No, I'm fine with it.

 

**Kairi:** I love you, too...

 

( _The two watches the sunset together. Kairi leans her head on Sora's shoulder._ )

 

 


	2. Another Goodbye, Maybe

-Day 0.5-

 

( _Kairi wakes up from sounds of birds singing. She opens window curtains. It is sunny as usual. She walks along the shoreline. She then sees Sora gathering coconuts and fish._ )

 

 **Kairi:** What are you doing?

 

 **Sora:** Oh, hi. Just gathering food.

 

 **Kairi:** For what?

 

 **Sora:** I'm not eating them now. It's more of a backup supply. I'm leaving tomorrow night.

 

 **Kairi:** (worried.) W-where?

 

 **Sora:** We have some loose ends to wrap up. Looks like the darkness hasn't completely vanished. But don't worry. I'm with Riku and the King.

 

 **Kairi:** Where are you heading to?

 

 **Sora:** I... don't know. They never told me.

 

 **Kairi:** Are you serious? Please tell me you're joking.

 

 **Sora:** Uh... no. 

 

 **Kairi:** No... Of course you aren't.

 

(Sora reaches Kairi and puts his hands around her shoulders.)

 

 **Sora:** I'm sorry. I wish I told you sooner.

 

 **Kairi:** I... (crying.) I don't wanna lose you again.

 

 **Sora:** This is not a goodbye. I'll be back when it's all over.

 

 **Kairi:** I don't believe it! The last time you saved me, you said that exact same time! I don't know how long I waited until you came back!

 

 **Sora:** This time, it's different. I'm bringing Riku. I'll be okay.

 

 **Kairi:** Then take me with you. At least make die with you.

 

 **Sora:**  (sighing.)You're being too pessimistic. No one's dying.

 

 **Kairi:** I just want to know you're okay. I can't live without you.

 

 **Sora:** (hugging Kairi.) Our hearts are connected. You'll find me.

 

( _Sora kisses Kairi on forehead and heads out to gather more supplies._ )

 

-Day 0.8-

 

( _It's midnight. Moonlight shines through the window. Kairi is sobbing on her bed. She cannot bear to let go of Sora._ )

 

 **Kairi:** If I was strong enough, then... I would've stay with him...

 

( _All of a sudden,  a shadow rises from moonlight. Kairi raises her body from her bed. The shadow is shaped like a human-figure and it is staring at Kairi._ )

 

Who are you?

 

 **?????:** Someone from a distant future.

 

 **Kairi:** You sound just like me.

 

 **?????:** But I'm not. My voice is just for you to hear. Don't take it personally. But you can share your secret with me. What's making you cry? Is someone you love leaving?

 

 **Kairi:** (pause.) Yes...

 

 **?????:** And you don't know how to hold him?

 

 **Kairi:** Nothing's gonna work. His mind is made-up.

 

 **?????:** But you can change it again. Do you remember? It was exactly one year ago, at this night. You and Sora talked about being married.

 

 **Kairi:** I... don't.

 

 **?????:** That's alright. Your memory is fuzzy. So let me remind you.

 

 **Kairi:** Wait, how do you know this?

 

 **?????:** Because I saw you two from far away. It was more like a vision. Do you remember Sora talking about having kids?

 

 **Kairi:** I think I do.

 

 **?????:** And he told you he'll give up on his adventure if you bear one? So he can watch over you and your child?

 

( _Kairi remains silent in thoughts. The shadow turns around to see the moon._ )

 

You know, sometimes you need to make a imaginary world to get what you want.

 

 **Kairi:** What do you mean by that?

 

 **?????:** Just tell him you have a child in you. That'll make him stay and you'll have your wish granted.

 

 **Kairi:** But what if he finds out?

 

 **?????:** That's why you need to keep it a secret.

 

 **Kairi:** I still don't know who you are.

 

 **?????:** Just think of me as a friend in need.

 

( _The shadow disappears. Kairi looks down for a while. Then she looks through the window to see a mother bird and a baby bird flying to the nest._ )

 

 **Kairi:** (to herself.) I remember now. Sora told me he won't mind being a father. If I can just... I don't know. I don't wanna lie about our child. It's gonna break his heart if he finds out. But... if I don't tell him... I can be with him, at least... (sighing.) What do I do?

 

( _Kairi goes back to bed. She has hard time sleeping, however, so she grabs a photo frame of her and Sora._ )

 


	3. Radical Love

-Day 1-

 

 **Sora:** We're not leaving tonight?

 

 **Riku:** No. It's embarrassing to say this, but... our gummi ship needs fixing.

 

 **Sora:** Oh, okay.

 

 **Riku:** But don't worry. It looks like everything is in control for now. So by the time we fix the ship, we'll be able to eliminate the last bit of heartless.

 

(pause.)

 

And I've been thinking. Axel haven't got a chance to train this week, so maybe I'll bring him along with Mickey. But that's just an option. I can still bring you along.

 

 **Sora:** Well, Kairi wanted me to stay, but... I'm still worried about you.

 

 **Riku:** I'm keyblade master, Sora. I'll be fine.

 

 **Sora:** (beat.) I need to check on Kairi, then.

 

( _Sora sees Kairi sitting on paopu fruit. She is writing her diary. When Sora reaches her, she quickly closes it._ )

 

 **Kairi:** (nerviously.)Oh, hey!

 

 **Sora:** Hi... Did I interrupt you or anything?

 

 **Kairi:** No no no, you're good.

 

 **Sora:** Riku told me the gummi ship is broken. So we won't be heading out tonight. Just letting you know.

 

( _Kairi remains silent. She cannot look at Sora._ )

 

Look, if you want me to stay so bad, I can do that. But I'm still thinking about going. Riku needs me. He said he's gonna bring Axel. I'm not so sure about that.

 

( _Kairi puts down her diary. Her hands shake on her lap. She bites her lips because she is so nervous. She opens her mouth as if she is about to speak, but holds it back. She then softly puts her hands on her stomach. Sora does not notice any of these._ )

 

I mean, it's not that I don't trust him or anything, but I wonder / if he'll-

 

 **Kairi:** Sora?

 

 **Sora:** Y-yes?

 

 **Kairi:** There's something I need to tell you.

 

 **Sora:** What is it?

 

(tense pause.)

 

 **Sora:** What is it?

 

 **Kairi:** I'm pregnant.

 

(Kairi bites her lips again. Sora is dumbfounded by her words. His mouth is open but he cannot speak a word. The two remain silent.)

 

 **Sora:** (shaking.) B-but, we didn't-

 

 **Kairi:** I know. I didn't expect it either.

 

 **Sora:** When did you find out?

 

 **Kairi:** My stomach felt weird this morning. But I didn't feel bad. Then I thought...

 

(pause.)

 

Look, I just tried out the pregnancy test, just in case. Then I saw "positive" sign there. I didn't know what to say. So there you are. I have your baby.

 

 **Sora:** My... child?

 

 **Kairi: __**I'm okay with this. We're having our new life inside me. I don't want to lose this. I want this baby.

 

(Tears begin to drop from Sora's eyes. Kairi puts her arm on his shoulder.)

 

Sora?

 

 **Sora:** I-I-I don't know how to say this... feeling. I should be feeling happy, joyful... But I'm scared. It's just so all of a sudden. I don't know why. I had by birthday a week ago, and now I'm a father... If anyone find this out, I don't know what I'm gonna say.

 

 **Kairi:** Sora... You're gonna be okay. I'm here with you. 

 

 **Sora:** Does it mean we're family now?

 

 **Kairi:** Yes, we are. After our baby is born, we're gonna live together, just like our parents did. I'll be your wife, and you'll be my husband. I don't want anything more than that.

 

 **Sora:** (hugging Kairi.) I've never been so happy in my life.

 

 **Kairi:** Sora... Will you promise to stay with me? Until our child is born? You remember our promise, right? You said you'll take care of me and our baby. I want you by my side.

 

 **Sora:** (crying.) Okay. I'll always be with you.

 

(Kairi sheds her tears in joy. The two share a kiss before looking each other in the eyes.)

 

 **Kairi:** Thank you.

 

 **Sora:** Kairi. Will you keep this a secret between us?

 

 **Kairi:** Of course. I'll try my best.

 

-Day 2-

 

 **Sora:** Sorry, I can't join you.

 

 **Riku:** No problem. Is Kairi asking you something?

 

 **Sora:** Yeah... she doesn't want me to go.

 

 **Riku:** Heh. Okay. Guess I can't stop her.

 

 **Sora:** Well, have a safe trip.

 

 **Riku:** I'll see you soon. 

 

( _Riku takes off with his gummi ship. Sora watches him fly away as Kairi approaches from her house._ )

 

 **Kairi:** Is that Riku?

 

 **Sora:** He just left. So... Is it our second day now?

 

 **Kairi:** (smiling.) That's right. Our second day with our child.

 

( _Sora wraps his arm around Kairi. Kairi tries hard to keep her smile, but it soon fades away. She cannot get over the guilt of lying._ _Sora does not notice this._ )


	4. Beginning of a New Chapter

-Day 3-

 

( _Sora and Kairi walks up to Bistro. There is almost no seat. Waiters walk around fast to serve foods. Sora sees Merlin sipping on peach tea and approaches him._ )

 

**Merlin:** Ah! It's great to see you! How is our keyblade master doing?

 

**Sora:** I'm okay. But you don't have to call me that every time. It's been two years since I passed.

 

**Merlin:** It got stuck in my mind, that's all. And Kairi, how are you doing, my dear.

 

**Kairi:** I'm good, thank you.

 

**Merlin:** Are you two here to have a lovely dinner?

 

**Sora:** Yeah, we don't exactly have other places to go.

 

**Merlin:** It is SO crowded here all the time. Always hard to find a good seat. Oh, dear, I need to go. You can have my seat if you want.

 

**Kairi:** Oh, thank you.

 

( _Merlin leaves as a waiter quickly cleans the table. Sora and Kairi sit down close to each other._ )

 

**Sora:** How long has it been since we came here?

 

**Kairi:** It hasn't been THAT long.

 

**Sora:** I don't know. Feels like a long time.

 

(Sora gently puts his hands on Kairi's stomach. He is feeling nervous.)

 

**Kairi:** S-Sora, it's only been three days.

 

**Sora:** Oh, sorry.

 

**Kairi:** You're really excited for our baby, aren't you?

 

**Sora:** I am. I can't wait to see him. Or her.

 

**Kairi:** It's gonna take almost an entire year. Doctors said maybe around 37 to 40 weeks. So you can be patient.

 

**Sora:** Oh. Okay.

 

**Kairi:** So... what's today's special?

 

**Sora:** Nah, I don't feel like eating dinner tonight. What about you?

 

**Kairi:** I'm fine. I don't really wanna eat anything, either.

 

**Sora:** Maybe we'll order some tea, then.

 

**Kairi:** Sounds good.

 

**Sora:** You know what, I'll take a tropical punch instead.

 

**Kairi:** Hehe. You want something sweet?

 

**Sora:** Yeah, I kinda do.

 

-Day 4-

 

( _Kairi surfs through internet on her gummiphone by herself. She reads through the article on "Foods to avoid in pregnancy". She grows frustrated._ )

 

**Kairi:** No fish, no milk, no cheese, no junk food, no coffee? Are you kidding me?! What am I supposed to eat then?! (calming down.) No... I chose this life. If this makes Sora happy, then I'm not giving up. He's probably thinking about us and this... baby. Maybe I should've made a real one so at least I can feel innocent about not lying. (sighs.) Sora... don't find out just yet. I love you so much. I don't want to let you go again.

 

( _Someone knocks on the door. Kairi quickly closes her internet and opens the door to see Aqua._ )

 

**Aqua:** Morning, Kairi. May I come in?

 

**Kairi:** Um, sure...

 

( _Aqua sits on the chair next to Kairi's bed. Kairi sits on her bed._ )

 

**Aqua:** I just wanted to talk.

 

**Kairi:** About what?

 

**Aqua:** So... you and Sora are both 21 now. And I just wanted to ask... (briefly hesitating.) Never mind.

 

**Kairi:** No no, it's okay.

 

**Aqua:** What I was trying to say was... If you wanna have a family together.

 

**Kairi:** (nervously.) O-of course. But not right now.

 

**Aqua:** I'm sorry. I made you uncomfortable, didn't I?

 

**Kairi:** It's no big deal, really.

 

**Aqua:** It's just... (sigh.) Terra asked me, out of nowhere, about our future and our "baby". I freaked out at first, but then we kept building on and I wondered where we'll fit Ven in our future. I didn't wanna leave him alone, but I found out Ven had someone in mind. So... heh, I wondered if you feel the same with Sora.

 

 

( _Kairi remains silent. Aqua scratches her hair in discomfort._ )

 

I guess I'll leave you be. Sorry.

 

( _Aqua exits Kairi's room. Kairi keeps both of her hands on her stomach._ )

 

**Kairi:** (to herself.) Family. Right...

 

-Day 7-

 

**Sora:** Hey! It's been a week now!

 

**Kairi:** (smiling.) You're too excited, don't you think?

 

**Sora:** What can I say? I just can't wait!

 

**Kairi:** Y-yeah...

 

**Sora:** So, when are we buying... you know, baby stuffs?

 

**Kairi:** Maybe not yet.

 

**Sora:** Why not?

 

**Kairi:** Maybe half-way through, we'll buy a little bed for our baby?

 

**Sora:** Oh, can we make sure we buy star blanket?

 

**Kairi:** Okay, as long as it doesn't exceed our budget.

 

( _Sora gently places his hands on Kairi's stomach_ )

 

**Sora:** I hope our child grows well.

 

( _Kairi's stomach grumbles loudly. Sora is surprised by the noise._ )

 

Oh, wow. Kairi, did you eat anything?

 

**Kairi:** No... I don't know what to do. I can't eat anything that'll harm this baby.

 

**Sora:** H-hold on. I think I got an idea.

 

( _Kairi sits inside Bistro. Sora comes back with his aprons on._ )

 

I rarely brought breakfast on dinner, but I think you'll like it. (putting down the plate.) Some protein to lift your spirit. Some scrambled egg, couple of turkey slices, and a bagel.

 

**Kairi:** (enjoying her meal.) It's delicious. Thank you.

 

**Sora:** My pleasure.

 

**Kairi:** How did you know what I had to eat? I did some research but I never got to tell you.

 

**Sora:** I... did some researches, too. Can't call myself "dad" if I don't know what I'm doing, right?

 

**Kairi:** I'm sure you'll be a great father.

 

 


	5. No Turning Back Now

-Day 30-

 

( _Kairi wakes up from sounds of birds singing. She opens window curtains. It is sunny as usual. She walks along the shoreline. She then sees Sora gathering coconuts and fish._ )

 

 **Kairi:** What are you doing?

 

 **Sora:** Oh, hi. Just gathering food.

 

 **Kairi:** For what?

 

 **Sora:** Hmm. Didn't we have this conversation before? Feels like Déjà vu.

 

 **Kairi:** (worried.) You're not leaving, are you?

 

 **Sora:** (smiling.) Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere.

 

( _Kairi suddenly feels dizzy. Sora quickly catches her before she can fall to the ground._ )

 

Kairi! Are you okay?!

 

 **Kairi:** I... feel dizzy.

 

 **Sora:** Hold still. Let's get you home.

 

( _Kairi lies on her bed while Sora prepares a green tea for her. He waits the water to boil in the pot as he sits down on the chair._ )

 

I guess sunlight was too much for you, huh? I remember you when you just came here. You know, when you landed here with meteor. You were all alone. You didn't remember anything. Then mayor took you in as his step-daughter. I remember one time, when me, Riku, and you were all just kids, you couldn't step out of your house because the sunlight was too much for you. The moment you walked out, we had to catch you and bring you home. Just like right now. And as time went by, you got used to this place. Every time I looked at you running around, it felt like the sun was pouring all the light to you. I can never forget your smiles you had. I thought we were best friends for life. Never thought I'll be your husband. 

 

(Sora gets up to pour a cup of tea from the pot. He brings it to Kairi who slowly raises her body to grab the cup. He then sits on the bed.)

 

Well, no turning back now. But I'm okay with this. At least we can be a happy family. I don't want anything more than that.

 

 **Kairi:** (sipping on tea.) Neither do I.

 

( _Sora smiles while he gently places his hands on Kairi's stomach. But his smile fades away as he notices something is off._ )

 

 **Sora:** Uh... Is our baby growing well?

 

 **Kairi:** Of course. Why do you ask that?

 

 **Sora:** N-nothing. It's just... your stomach didn't rise a lot.

 

 **Kairi:** Sora, it's been only a month. It might take few more weeks.

 

 **Sora:** (brief pause.) Okay...

 

-Day 37-

 

( _Kairi is restless on her bed. She rolls around her blanket to try to sleep, but she keeps raising her body. She lets out a long sigh. She then gets up from her bed and grabs on a bottle of gin. As she is about to open it, she remembers her fake pregnancy and puts the bottle down._ )

 

 **Kairi:**  (to herself.)It's too late to turn back now. Sora's right. We came too far. I didn't expect my life will change like... THIS. The only thing worse than faking my pregnancy is talking to my husband after faking my pregnancy. He's out in the wild now, thinking about our future while fighting hundreds of heartless and surviving, just to get to see his child. And here I am, with a baby that never existed. What a horrible wife I am. I made him apologize over and over for leaving... I can't do anything right. I made him worried about me all his life, and now I'm gonna break his heart again... (pause.) Maybe I should've been pregnant. If I actually had a baby, at least I'll have something to be proud of.

 

( _She looks through the window to see a moon covered in clouds. The moonlight faintly shines through. From the light, the shadow figure rises again. Kairi, feeling its presence, turns around_ )

 

 **?????:** You did it.

 

 **Kairi:** What do you mean by that?

 

 **????:** See?  I told you it'll work.

 

 **Kairi:** (irritated.) For now, yes! And look where I am! If he finds out, I don't know what I'm gonna say to him!

 

 **?????:** It was inevitable.

 

 **Kairi:** Why did you make me do this?

 

 **?????:** Because it is very important to me.

 

 **Kairi:** For what, though?! This is MY life we're talking about! I'm faking my pregnancy, Sora's out there imagining about our life with this non-existent baby, and I don't feel happy about this at all!

 

 **?????:** But you WILL have a baby.

 

 **Kairi:** Yeah, sure.

 

 **?????:** No, I'm serious. What you're going through, it will be painful, it will break your heart, but in the end, everything will be just like what you wished.

 

 **Kairi:** How do you know all of this?

 

 **?????:** I wandered through visions of your fate. I saw many paths but I only saw one path that will make you happy. Trust me. This was the only way.

 

 **Kairi:** Then... what should I do?

 

 **?????:** Cut yourself loose from who you are.

 

 **Kairi:** What the hell are you talking about?

 

 **?????:** Come closer.

 

( _Kairi approaches closer to the shadow figure. It whispers in her ears. Then Kairi backs out in sudden shock._ )

 

 **Kairi:** What?! No! I can't do this! I don't like it!

 

 **?????:** You have to.

 

 **Kairi:** Will Sora forgive me?

 

 **?????:** He loves you with all your heart. Of course he will.

 

(Pause.)

 

Now listen carefully, this is important. When the dark time comes, don't let Sora go. He's your guiding key. If you lose him, your chance will be lost forever. He wouldn't want to stay with you at first. That's when you need to be strong. Hold him and when the sun rises, do exactly what I told you to do.

 

 **Kairi:** Are you sure it will work?

 

 **?????:** You need to have faith in me.

 

 **Kairi:** Who are you really?

 

 **?????:** (disappearing.) Someone who shared your pain...

 

( _The shadow figure disappears. Kairi remains frozen, confused on what she should do. The sun slowly rises. Birds start chirping._ )

 

 **Kairi:** It's morning.

 

-Day 38-

 

(Kairi gets out of her house to see Riku sitting on the shoreline. Kairi sits next to him.)

 

 **Riku:** Morning.

 

 **Kairi:** Are you waiting for Sora?

 

 **Riku:** He's coming back soon.

 

(pause.)

 

Kairi. I talked to him before he left. And he looked worried. Something happened between you two?

 

 **Kairi:** No, why?

 

 **Riku:** I don't know, he's worried about something but he wouldn't tell me.

 

 **Kairi:** He's always worried about me.

 

 **Riku:** Maybe.

 

 **Kairi:** I don't know how, but it always amazes me how you can read Sora's mind.

 

 **Riku:** I can read his emotions.

 

 **Kairi:** It might be hard, but I want him to be the happiest Sora he could ever be.

 

 **Riku:** Is that your wish.

 

 **Kairi:** It is...

 

( _The gummi ship slowly lands far from the two. Riku gets up to wave his hands._ )

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Hurt and Comfort

-Day 57- 

 

 **Terra:** Sora. Are you alright?

 

 **Sora:** Y-yeah. I'm... fine.

 

 **Terra:** You didn't sleep well, did you?

 

 **Sora:** No, I think I'll be okay. I had coffee ten minutes ago, I-I'm sure I'll be better soon.

 

 **Terra:** Are you sure?

 

 **Sora:** I'm fine.

 

( _Sora helps Terra carry parts to fix the gummi ship. While carrying a Fire-G part, Sora loses his balance. Terra rushes to him and lifts him up._ )

 

 **Terra:** Don't worry about this. I'll call Aqua for help. Take some rest in the meantime.

 

-Day 58-

 

( _Sora wakes up early. The sun has not risen yet. He raises his body, feeling exhausted. Kairi also wakes up by the noise. She puts her hand on Sora's shoulder._ )

 

 **Kairi:** Are you okay?

 

 **Sora:** I had a nightmare.

 

 **Kairi:** What was it?

 

 **Sora:** I was walking through a forest. Then I saw this boy. He looked just like me. So I say hi to him and he called me "dad". Then he slowly disappeared in front of my eye, still smiling. I think it was our son. Our child...

 

 **Kairi:** Oh no.

 

( _Sora begins to cry. Kairi hugs him for comfort._ )

 

 **Sora:** Kairi. Is it gonna happen to us? Are we losing our child?

 

 **Kairi:** No, we're not! You don't believe that! I know you don't!

 

 **Sora:** Almost two months, and nothing happened! Am I doing something wrong? Why is this happening to me?!

 

 **Kairi:** Sora, everything will be okay. Don't push yourself too hard.

 

 **Sora:** Kairi...

 

 **Kairi:** Yes?

 

(Tense beat.)

 

 **Sora:** You... have my child, right?

 

 **Kairi:** O-of course I do!

 

 **Sora:** Please tell me you're taking a good care. If I can't do it, at least you need to.

 

( _Kairi is shocked by Sora's words. Her guilt continues to build as Sora keeps shedding his tears. In desperation, Kairi grabs both of his shoulders._ )

 

 **Kairi:** Don't say that! Are you not trusting me?! After all we went through?!

 

( _Sora's eyes meet Kairi's. Kairi lets go of his shoulders in great discomfort. She looks down._ )

 

I'm sorry...

 

-Day 70-

 

( _Aqua sees Sora sitting alone on the shoreline. She approaches and sits next to him._ )

 

 **Aqua:** Sora?

 

 **Sora:** Oh, hi...

 

 **Aqua:** You don't look well.

 

 **Sora:** It's nothing...

 

 **Aqua:** Is there something wrong?

 

 **Sora:** No, I'm okay.

 

 **Aqua:** Come on. You can tell me. Is it about Kairi? I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong.

 

( _Sora tries to hold on to his tears, but his mind slowly begins to break down. Aqua notices his inner struggle and puts her hand on his shoulder._ )

 

 **Sora:** Master Aqua...

 

 **Aqua:** Yes?

 

 **Sora:** (pause.) I'm a father now...

 

 **Aqua:** Wait, what?

 

 **Sora:** Kairi is pregnant. She has my child. But... it's been two months, and... (crying.) Our baby is not growing...

 

( _Aqua is utterly shocked by his words. Sora weeps with his head buried in his arms._ )

 

 **Aqua:** Oh, Sora. I am so sorry to hear that.

 

 **Sora:** (breaking down.) Master Aqua. Am I doing something wrong? What do I do now?

 

 **Aqua:** Sora. I know how hard it is for you. You need to know you're not alone. I might not be a mother, but I can help you. I'll talk to Kairi. We'll figure out what to do with your child. I'll do my best to give you the best future you can have.

 

 **Sora:** (crying.) Thank you...

 

 **Aqua:** Take some rest. You've been through a lot.  

 

( **** _Aqua carries sobbing Sora to his house. After he goes in, Aqua lets out a long sigh, still shocked by Kairi's pregnancy._ )

 


	7. Truth Is Ugly

-Day 70.5- 

 

( _Sora walks through busy street of Twilight Town at night. He is still feeling down on thinking about his baby. He sees Riku at Bistro, sipping on a tropical punch cocktail. Sora joins him on the table._ )

 

 **Riku:** Feeling better?

 

 **Sora:** Uh... yeah.

 

 **Riku:** You've feeling down a lot lately. What's happening?

 

 **Sora:** I... Never mind.

 

 **Riku:** Sora, we spent half of our life with each other. I'll find it out eventually.

 

( _Sora remains silent. Riku feels awkward about his choice of words._ )

 

Sorry, didn't mean it... Are you still worried about Kairi?

 

 **Sora:** No, that's... not it.

 

( _Sora cannot speak another word. Riku remains silent as he is thinking. The silence goes on for a while until finally speaks out._ )

 

 **Riku:** Have you ever thought about making a family?

 

 **Sora:** U-uh, yes. I did...

 

 **Riku:** Just you and Kairi alone, or with a child?

 

 **Sora:**...With a child.

 

 **Riku:** I figured. I remember we had this exact same conversation when we were kids, even before the race for paopu fruit. I asked you the same question and you said the same exact answer. And we raced to see who was the better guy for Kairi. In the end, you won. I had no problem with it, though.

 

(Pause.)

 

Now I think about it, maybe Kairi was meant for you, after all. Your motivation was what caught her mind. And now we're all adults, I thought you were thinking about marrying her.

 

 **Sora:** I remember that, too. And I'll marry her someday...

 

 **Riku:** So if you HAD a child, what would the name be? 

 

 **Sora:** If it was a girl, I'd let Kairi decide. If it was a boy... (sighing.) Well, I don't know...

 

 **Riku:** Were you about to name him after me?

 

 **Sora:** I sort of did.

 

 **Riku:** I would've been happy if you did, but that's okay. Sora... You don't have to.

 

 **Sora:** Are you sure?

 

 **Riku:** Yeah, I'm okay. I'm with Namine and she told me if she had a child, she would definitely choose my name. Also, I don't want you to feel pressure about our friendship. It's your life to choose. I want you to make decision by your hear. I want you to do what you really want to do.

 

 **Sora:** Thanks, Riku. That meant a lot. (pause.) I gotta go now.

 

( _Sora gets up from the table and leaves. Riku remains silent as he did not finish his cocktail. He looks down and lets out a sigh._ )

 

 **Riku:** (quietly.) I'm sorry I couldn't help you out.

 

-Day 70.8-

 

( _Kairi is sitting on her bed and Aqua is sitting on the chair. Both remain silent until Aqua lets out a sigh._ )

 

 **Aqua:** I can't do this anymore. We need to tell him the truth.

 

 **Kairi:** No, please! Keep this a secret! If he finds out, it's over!

 

 **Aqua:** Kairi, why did you do this?

 

 **Kairi:** I wanted Sora to stay with me.

 

 **Aqua:** There were other ways. Can't you see-

 

 **Kairi:** I know, but... I was so desperate.

 

 **Aqua:** One way or another, he's going to find out. You need to make a right choice before it's too late.

 

 **Kairi:** Master Aqua... It's already too late...

 

-Day 71-

 

( _The sun sets down. Terra visits Sora's house. A tense air fills up the space as Sora greets him without any smile._ )

 

 **Terra:** Sorry to come in this late. Aqua just wanted me to check in with you.

 

 **Sora:** I know...

 

 **Terra:** You look worse than before. Are you sure you're doing okay?

 

 **Sora:** I'm not feeling well. Maybe a flu, that's all.

 

( _Aqua enters Sora's house._ )

 

 **Aqua:** Terra. You're here, too.

 

 **Terra:** Oh, hey. Didn't think you'll make it this fast.

 

( _Sora remains silent. Terra does not understand his situation. Aqua finds it hard to speak to Sora._ )

 

 **Aqua:** Sora.

 

 **Sora:** Did you find out?

 

 **Aqua:** Kairi is not pregnant.

 

( _Sora loses his words. He sits still, shocked by what Aqua said. Terra, not knowing what happened, opens his eyes widely._ )

 

 **Terra:** Wait, what did you say?

 

 **Aqua:** There is no baby inside her.

 

 **Sora:** Nothing?

 

 **Terra:** What's going / on?

 

 **Aqua:** I'm so sorry...

 

( _Sora shakes his hands violently and storms out of his house. Terra gets up from his chair._ )

 

 **Terra:** Can you PLEASE explain to me what's happening?! Did you say-

 

 **Aqua:** Kairi faked her pregnancy. She pretended she had Sora's child so he can stay with her.

 

 **Terra:** What?!

 

 **Aqua:** I found this out just now. And I heard from Sora YESTERDAY. Do you know how hard it was hearing from both of them? 

 

 **Terra:** So let me get this straight. Kairi lied about having a baby and you found out?

 

 **Aqua:** That's right...

 

 **Terra:** Oh, lord...

 

 

 

 


	8. Emotion Is Uglier

-Day 71.5-

 

( _Kairi sheds the tear on her table. She is sipping on gin. She cannot get over her guilt over lying about Sora's baby. Sora opens the door to see her. He immediately snatches the gin bottle out of her hands._ )

 

 **Sora:** Gin?! REALLY?! (pause.) Oh, that's right. It doesn't matter. Everything was a lie, wasn't it?!

 

 **Kairi:** Sora, please. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get this far.

 

 **Sora:** You lied about OUR CHILD! You think that's okay?!

 

 **Kairi:** I didn't know what to do! I didn't want to let you go, so I / couldn't-

 

 **Sora:** Then why didn't you do something else?! Do you think I wanted this?! Do you really think I/ wanted to worry about-

 

 **Kairi:** Stop it! Don't do this to me!

 

 **Sora:** I can't believe how pathetic you've become! I could've helped Riku instead of chasing some DELUSION!

 

( _Kairi gets upset by Sora saying "Riku". She gets up from her chair throwing her cup._ )

 

 **Kairi:** Are you SERIOUS?! This is OUR life and you talk about RIKU?! Are you crazy?!

 

 **Sora:** No, YOU are the crazy one! I did nothing wrong!

 

 **Kairi:** You did EVERYTHING wrong! I wanted to be with you but you decided to leave and go on your adventure just so you can feel proud of yourself! Don't you feel like you're paying NOT enough attention / around me?!

 

 **Sora:** (furiously.) Not enough?! NOT ENOUGH?! Oh my GOD, trying to talk to YOU about my family life! Do you even know what I had to go through with your lies?! I skipped sleep, NIGHT after NIGHT, studying about parenthood so I can raise my baby like a good father would! I don't know how many times I embarrassed myself in the public because everyone talks like oh-god-young-couples-always-stupid-and-not-wise-enough and some other gibberish shit! I worried every second of life about what might happen to our baby! Things like what-if-my-child-doesn't-grow-well-what-if-I-can't-fix-when-things-go-wrong-what-if-I-had-to-tell-others-if-our-baby-is-abnormally-born! Did you EVER think about what goes through my mind?! Did you pay one fucking second in your life about what pain I had to endure to get here?!

 

( _Sora roams around angrily while Kairi sobs quietly._ )

 

NO, YOU DIDN'T!! All you thought about was how you can make your fake pregnancy real so you can just hold on to me and your deluded fantasy of us! I really thought we could finally have a happy family after all we went through! After Ansem, after Xemnas and after those multi-Xehanort bullshit! I really thought we could have a child so I can feel happy about myself for ONCE! I should've known when you told me you were pregnant out of nowhere! But I was such an idiot, falling for your trick so easily! I should've asked others sooner! You ruined our life, KAIRI! I can't believe I just wasted my time trying to fall in love with LIAR!

 

 **Kairi:** (in sudden rage.) FUCK YOU! AND FUCK YOUR DUMBASS BRAIN! This is all YOUR fault I became like this! I didn't wanna do this, either! But you always go away whenever I need you! I hate you so much! I should've never shared that paopu fruit with you!

 

 **Sora:** What?! It's MY fault?! Are you kidding?!

 

( _Sora cannot speak another word while Kairi collapses and weeps loudly. Both of them is at their edge. Sora looks down, feeling stressed out._ )

 

 **Sora:** That's it... I can’t do this anymore...

 

( _Kairi, upon hearing this, becomes desperate and crawls on her knees to grab Sora's legs._ )

 

 **Kairi:** I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I take it all back! I didn't mean it! Give me another chance! I'm nothing without you! Please, Sora! I can't do this anymore!

 

(pause.)

  
SORA!!!

 

( _Kairi keeps a hold on Sora's legs. Sora then collapses on his kees and weeps loudly. They both feel anguished for their mistakes and hurt feelings._ )

 

-Day 72-

 

( _Kairi wakes up on the floor, still feeling remorse about Sora._   _She goes out to see Sora sitting on the paopu tree. Sora stares at the paopu fruit, silently shedding a tear. Kairi sits next to Sora, but they do not share any word for a while._ )

 

 **Kairi:** I'm sorry...

 

( _Sora remains silent._ )

 

I should've done something else. Or maybe I should've told you sooner... I just thought it might bring us back. I wanted to be with you all the time. I was feeling so lonely. I didn't know what to do.

 

( _Sora looks away, still remaining silent._ )

 

I can't do anything right. I made you suffer so much... So this time, I'll make sure this won't ever happen again.

 

( _Kairi suddenly stabs Sora with a syringe and pulls it out quickly. Sora grabs onto his wounded spot and becomes hazy. He falls down from the tree. Kairi gets off from the tree and kneels down to touch his face._ )

 

I love you, Sora...


	9. This Time...

-Day 75-

 

( _Sora wakes up in a dark space, still feeling hazy. He barely sees a desk, a huge computer, and a round table in the middle. He soon finds himself tied to a single couch.The door opens and a light shines through. Sora cannot open his eyes. Someone enters the room and shuts the door. After few seconds, Sora recognizes it is Kairi. He cannot speak, however, with a rope tied on his mouth. Kairi sees Sora and grins_ )

 

**Kairi:** Psst. Did you wake up? You're still dizzy. I guess I should've diluted it a little. I'm sorry it came to this, but I really needed you. I had a help from my friend. I don't know where she came from or how she found me. But she helped me a lot. And she said this was the only way.

 

(Pause.)

 

Sora. I know you're still disappointed at me. I promise I won't keep any secrets or lie to you anymore. I'll make you the happiest Sora you'll ever be.

 

(Sora struggles to speak. Kairi nods her head, still smiling.)

 

What's wrong? Can't speak well? I'll get that out soon. But first, I want to tell you something. I'm only doing this because you're my lover. Our hearts are connected. I know we weren't exactly good parents, if we actually had a child. It's both of our fault we let this happen. You made some mistakes, too, but a large portion was mine. I can't let it happen again. I love you so much it hurts to see you cry and suffer. So let me guide you to our new future.

 

( _Kairi slowly removes the rope from Sora's mouth. Sora remains silent for few seconds._ )

 

**Sora:** (crying.) Kairi... Why?

 

**Kairi:** I did this for you.

 

**Sora:** Make it stop.

 

**Kairi:** Don't you... love me?

 

**Sora:** Please...

 

**Kairi:** (breaking down.) No, no, NO! STOP! I WON'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!

 

( _Kairi raises her syringe, but she hesitates to stab Sora. She lowers her hand and wipes the tear from her face._ )

 

I don't want this anymore.

 

( _Kairi gently kisses Sora on his forehead. Sora remains silent. Kairi then sits on Sora's lap_.)

 

This time, I'll make sure we have a real child. No more lies. Just you and me here, we'll make a new life.

 

**Sora:** What?

 

**Kairi:** That's right. I told you I'm ready for anything. I'm not scared to do this.

 

( _Kairi puts both of her hands on Sora's face._ )

 

I'll make sure I have your baby. And if I don't, I'll keep going. And just to make sure, I'll leave you here. But don't worry. I'll take a good care of you until you're ready to stay with me... 

 

-Day 81-

 

( _Sora wakes up again from his sleep. He finds used pregnancy kits with negative results scattered on the floor. Sora becomes frightened. Kairi enters the room smiling._ )

 

**Sora:** Kairi? What is this?

 

**Kairi:** Oh, those. I told you I'll have your baby soon. It was hard for me. No matter how much I tried, I just couldn't do it. But guess what? (showing the test kit.) I finally did it. I'm pregnant, Sora.

 

( _Sora does not smile. Instead, he avoids Kairi's eyes. Kairi begins to worry._ )

 

**Sora:** I don't believe it.

 

( _Kairi gets closer to Sora in desperation._ )

 

**Kairi:** Sora, I'm not lying! Can't you see this?! I'm really pregnant! This is our child!

 

**Sora:** Stop it! Just STOP!!!

 

( _Kairi becomes silent, shocked by Sora's words. Both shed their tears._ )

 

**Kairi:** I'm sorry...

 

( _Kairi stabs Sora with her syringe. Sora falls asleep again._ )

 

I'll let you go to sleep.

 

( _As days go on, Kairi shows more signs of pregnancy. Sora does not believe it, however, and retains his state of denial. Kairi, in response, begs, cries, and sometimes yells to get his attention. Eventually, she gives up and decides to put Sora in deep sleep_.)

 

-Day 221-

 

( _Sora wakes up from his deep sleep. Kairi is standing in front of him, and her belly is greatly inflated. She gently rubs her own belly, whispering melodies to herself. Sora's eyes open wide. Kairi notices that he is awaken and gives him a warm smile._ )

 

**Kairi:** Don't worry. I made sure our child is growing well. I did an ultrasonic testing a while ago. He's so happy inside.

 

(pause.) 

 

Oh, that's right. I forgot to tell you. It's a boy, Sora. Now we can live our happy life with our son. Isn't it great? Oh my, he's kicking around. He really wants to let you know. Here, I'll let you hear my son.

 

( _Sora remains silent. He does not want to speak to Kairi anymore. Kairi begins to sob. She gets closer to Sora._ )

 

Please, Sora... Have a faith in me...

 

( _Sora reluctantly puts his ear to Kairi's belly, still feeling sober. Then he hears his baby knocking. In sudden joy, he begins to cry._ )

 

**Sora:** It's real... That's my baby...

 

**Kairi:** He's so happy to see you.

 

**Sora:** Our very son... I've never felt so happy in my life...

 

**Kairi:** See? Now we can start our new future.

 

**Sora:** Kairi. I'm so sorry I doubted you...

 

**Kairi:** It's all right. I knew you always love me. I never doubted it. Sora, will you promise when I free you, you won't run away? Will you promise stay with me?

 

**Sora:** I promise...

 

( **** _Kairi hugs Sora in joy, then frees him from his chair. Sora kneels down, putting his head on Kairi's belly to hear his baby knocking. Sora continues to cry in joy as Kairi gently pats his hair._ )


	10. Our Happy Epilogue

-Day 358-

 

(Sora rushes inside the hospital. Some nurses tries to slow him down, but he ignores them. When he reaches one of the rooms, his friends are all present, staring at Kairi. Kairi is exhausted from her delivery.)

 

**Sora:** Kairi!

 

**Aqua:** Sora!

 

**Riku:** You made it just in time.

 

**Kairi:** So...ra?

 

**Sora:** I'm here! I'm right here!

 

( _Sora hears a baby crying. He then sees Kairi holding her baby in her arms. The baby is healthy and loudly crying._ )

 

**Aqua:** He's a healthy one.

 

( _Sora begins to sob in joy. Kairi faintly smiles._ )

 

**Kairi:** See?... I knew we'll pull through...

 

**Sora:** I'm a father... I'm really his father...

 

**Terra:** (putting his arms on Sora.) I'm so happy for you.

 

**Aqua:** So... what's his name?

 

**Sora:** (pause.) Roxas...

 

-Day 365-

 

( _Everyone is out on the beach of Destiny Islands. Sea-salt trios are playing frisbee with Isa. Donald and Goofy builds a sand castle with King Mickey and Namine. Riku silently watches Sora and Kairi from distance._   _Sora stares at Kairi who holds their son, Roxas II._ )

 

**Sora:** It's been one year. Since our new adventure.

 

**Kairi:** What an adventure it was.

 

**Sora:** Yeah... We had our dark times, but you kept me from fading away.

 

**Kairi:** I always knew you'll stay strong.

 

 

(Pause.)

 

Sora... I know it might be hard. I know sometimes it might break our heart. But I know we'll always be together. I don't want anything else. I just want to live a happy life with our son. I'll stay strong for him. And you. I want you to stay with me until the end.

 

**Sora:** Don't worry. I promise I'll never go away. I'll keep you and our Roxas safe.

 

**Kairi:** I love you, Sora.

 

**Sora:** I love you, Kairi.

 

( _The two share a kiss with Kairi holding on to his sleeping child._ )


	11. Bad Ending: Alternate Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my original ending for this story, but it was cut from the draft after posting Chapter 7. The alternate ending begins from Chapter 9 where Sora hears his baby from Kairi’s womb. Enjoy.

( _Sora is shocked after he hears his baby kicking in Kairi’s womb._ )

 

 **Sora:** No... I-It can’t be...

 

 **Kairi:** It’s wonderful, isn’t it. He’s our son. I feel so happy.

 

( _Kairi sheds her tears in joy. Sora, however, is not feeling content._ )

 

What’s wrong? Are you okay?

 

 **Sora:** (quietly.) Lies...

 

 ~~~~ **Kairi:** No, it’s real-

 

 **Sora:** Is that all you can do?! Am I that stupid to you?! I know that baby is a lie! I’m not falling for it again!

 

 **Kairi:** (pleading.) Please, I’m telling the truth! Believe in me! We’re gonna be just fine, can’t you see it?! 

 

 **Sora:** No no / no no-

 

 **Kairi:** Why are you doing this?! You promised to take care / of our child!

 

 **Sora:** No, I take it back! I don't want your child! I should've left you when I had a chance!

 

 **Kairi:** (muttering.) Y-you...

 

 **Sora:** I'm done with you.

 

 **Kairi:** (in rage.) YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I MADE THIS BABY FOR YOU! I SACRIFICED MY WHOLE LIFE AND NOW YOU DON'T WANT IT?! YOU'RE AN ABSOLUTE PIECE OF SHIT!!!

 

 **Sora:** GO AWAY! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU!!!

 

( _Kairi bolts out weeping loudly. Sora sobs after she leaves._ )

 

-Few Days Later-

 

( _Sora wakes up from his sleep. He sees Kairi with electroconvulsometer and two electrodes._ )

 

 **Kairi:** You woke up...

 

 **Sora:** Wait, what is that?

 

 **Kairi:** (holding electrodes.) I really didn't want us to come to this. But you left me no choice.

 

 **Sora:** Kairi, this isn't funny!

 

 **Kairi:** No... I'm afraid it's painful. But don't worry. You'll be okay soon.

 

 **Sora:** (scared.) What are you gonna do to me?

 

 **Kairi:** If I can't have your heart, maybe I'll break your mind into pieces and put it back the way I want.

 

 **Sora:** No no no! Kairi, I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything! I'm so sorry! Please don't do this!

 

( _Kairi does not hesitate to wrap a cloth around Sora's mouth. She then turns on the electroconvulsometer to charge up the electrodes._ )

 

 **Kairi:** Now don't try to move. I need to fry your brain a little and I can't do that if you move too much.

 

( _Sora shakes his body violently to try to get out. In frustration, Kairi grabs Sora's hair._ )

 

Hey, what did I say?! Do you think you can get out?! From THIS?! This place is basically DEAD! No one's gonna hear you scream! Can you stop bitching around for one fucking second?!

 

( _Sora begins to cry. Kairi's stress fades away._ )

 

I'm sorry... I'm just not a good wife. But I'm not giving up.

 

( _Kairi puts the elctrodes near Sora's head. Sora, in response, screams in murmuring voice._ )

 

Now stay still. It'll only hurt momentarily.

 

( _Kairi jabs the electrodes onto Sora's head. Sora shakes his body in pain. Kairi repeats this process until Sora is knocked out. She smiles faintly as she looks at her lover drooling in unconscious state._ )

 

Oh, you're so cute when you're asleep...

 

( _Sora soon wakes up. He does not speak a word. After Kairi frees him from his chair, he remains seated without any emotion. He gets up and stands still in zombie-like mindset. He murmurs some words and Kairi hushes him._ )

 

Shh... Don't speak. I want you to listen. I really didn't want this, but I know if I didn't, you'll run away like every time we met. You always slip away and comeback and slip away again. Not anymore. From now on, we'll be together forever, with this baby and a new house in a land far away from here. Our friends will miss us, but I don't want friends if you stay with me. Our love is all that matters for us. I'll love you until the end. Will you say the same?

 

 **Sora:** (murmuring.) I... (pause.) Love... You...

 

 **Kairi:** (smiling.) I knew you would.

 

( _Kairi kisses Sora on his lips. Then she slightly licks Sora's cheeks._ )

 

Let's go see Master Aqua. She'll be proud of us.

 

-Destiny Islands-

 

( _Aqua sees Sora and Kairi taking a walk. Sora is limping from the brain damage he had from the electroconvulsive shock. Aqua rushes toward them._ )

 

 **Aqua:** Where have you been? We thought you were missing!

 

 **Kairi:** I'm sorry, Master Aqua. We had to start over.

 

 **Aqua:** Start what, though?!

 

( _Aqua sees Kairi's pregnant belly. She is utterly shocked._ )

 

Is that... your baby?

 

 **Kairi:** He's our son. Me and Sora worked hard to bring him here.

 

 **Aqua:** Sora, is-

 

( _Aqua sees Sora not behaving as a normal human being, but staring at her like a zombie. She tries to grab her, but Kairi blocks her hand._ )

 

Why is he like this?! What did you do to him?!

 

 **Kairi:** He wasn't behaving well, so I had to dive into his mind a bit. (Pause.) Master Aqua, will you accept our marriage?

 

 **Aqua:**  What?

 

 **Kairi:** I want us to be together forever. I want to have a wedding ceremony here and let everyone know we're finally a family.

 

 **Aqua:** I'm calling Riku!

 

( _Kairi suddenly grabs Aqua's hand. Her hand is surrounded by darkness._ )

 

 **Kairi:** You know, my time with Xehanort taught me one thing. You have to do anything necessary to get what you want. If you don't follow my orders, I'll have to take away your soul. You want that, right? You have Ven and Terra.

 

 **Aqua:** No, Kairi, please...

 

 **Kairi:** Then you'll setup a marriage for both of us, and NOT run away. If you do, I'll have to kill you. I'll watch your every step to make sure you're behaving well... Now you can see Riku.

 


End file.
